


Atop her Tower

by McKayRulez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Epic Friendship, First Meetings, Gen, Loneliness, Oblivious, Past Abuse, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Spinel wants to save Princess Lapis.





	Atop her Tower

Spinel watched the flying gem intrigued. She seemed so… 

Free.. 

It made her heart gem flutter. 

Spinel waved. “Hello!” 

The Lapis didn’t seem to hear her, as she made no sign of recognition. In response, Spinel extended her arm further into the air and inflated her hand, making it bigger and hopefully more noticable. 

The wave was still ignored. 

“Hey!” Spinel called out, warping her other hand into a megaphone/horn to be louder, incase she couldn’t hear her all the way up there in the sky. “Nice to meet you! Wanna be friends?” 

Lapis shot her a look and flew off faster. 

Spinel deflated and scratched her head confused. 

“Hey Spinel. What are you up to?” Steven’s cheerful voice asked as he walked up next to her smiling brightly as always. He had heard her yelling and wanted to check up on her. 

“Tryin’ to meet the gem up there.” She pointed and Steven followed her gaze, just as Lapis had finally landed on the water tower. 

“That’s Lapis.” 

“She keeps ignorin’ me.” She then over dramatically squinted and used her fingers over her eyes sockets for emphasis. “And givin’ me the evil eye!” Spinel’s cartoonish expression faded and she suddenly looked worried and teary eyed. “Did I do something wrong?” She sniffled. 

“Oh.. Well..” He rubbed his neck and gestured vaguely. “She’s like that with new people.” It still looked like she was about to cry and that she didn’t quite believe him, so he added quickly and reassuringly, “She just has to get used to you first.” 

She paused for a moment, then put her hands on her hips and bent slightly down to him. “How’s she supposed to get used to me,” She gestured a huge hand to the water tower. “If she’s never around me?” 

He lifted his hands in a wait motion. “Just be patient with her.” 

“Pfffttt yeah..” She looked away. “Talk to me about being patient.” She mumbled thinking of the past six thousand years. She knew how to be patient better than anyone. 

Steven winced feeling bad about that. “Actually..” He reached out and carefully touched her arm. “You two are alot alike.” 

She gave him a disbelieving look. “Yeah.. Sure..” 

“It’s true.” Steven didn’t want to go into specifics and make her upset, or if it was even his story to tell in the first place, but Spinel looked genuinely curious now. 

“How so?” 

He blanched and looked away. “Well..” 

“Oh just spit it out, Steven. I’m not gonna shatter by a few words.” 

Steven lowered his head and sighed, avoiding her gaze. “She spent thousands of years trapped alone like you.. and… and used as an object… Then.. Got into a bad relationship right afterwards..” 

Spinel stared at him for a moment, processing this. A Lapis trapped and used in such a way seemed crazy. I mean who would cage a winged gem, let alone use them as property? 

But Steven never lies.. And he was sincere. 

“Well, then.” Spinel looked back to the Lapis atop her tower. “Sounds like she needs a friend who can relate.” 

She extended her legs, as Steven a failed attempt to grab her arm to stop her. “Wait!” 

Spinel landed on the water tower with an echoing thud. Lapis’ head snapped to her direction, but before she could react, Spinel’s arms were looped around her body tightly and lifting her up in a squeezed hug. 

Lapis’ eyes shot open horrified, but Spinel was oblivious as she grinned profusely. She knew there was a reason she was drawn to the beautiful blue flying princess gem! She wasn’t ‘free’ yet. She needed to be freed from her trauma! 

“Your new best friend Spinel is here to save the day!” She cheered.


End file.
